When Mudbloods get Techy
by Shreiking Beauty
Summary: Hermione bring her cell phone to Hogwarts, and lets her head get a little big when she has something Malfoy is copletely baffled by. This is an AU, I guess, but all FanFictions are AU, aren't they? A little Ron-bashing, sorry. Also Blaise/Ginny a little. Sorry for bad grammar and spelling
1. Chapter 1

**After several letters from her muggle friends complaining about the speed of communication, Hermione finally got the courage to ask Professor Dumbledore if cell phones were allowed. He didn't know what they were, so she explained, and he didn't seem to have any problem with it. So, she invented a spell to charge it without electricity, and brought her Smart Phone to Hogwarts for her 5****th**** year.**

Harry was really jealous, as his crazy aunt and uncle would never even consider buying him a phone. But I pointed out that he didn't have any muggle friends to call anyway, so he relented. I spent the entire train ride showing off to Ron and Ginny, who had recently been introduced to a corded telephone, and utterly astonished by the small black square in my palm that did so much.

After the feast, I found out that the entire Gryffindor tower happened to have great service, so I called my friends a lot in my spare time, always putting my studies first, of course. Ginny always wanted to talk to my friends, but it was difficult, as she had to watch what she said so carefully. Natalie seemed to like her, and decided to write to her. I proof read Ginny's letters, of course, and explained some of the more muggle-y terms.

I was glad Natalie still used the complicated mailing system my parents and I had cooked up: they gave their letters to my parents, who would owl them to me (which is hard in a suburban area), and in turn would give my replies to them.

Cassandra was always a bit of a snob, going on and on about boys. Holli was crazily interested in my school, which I _loved _talking about. Especially in front of Ron, who I had described as a dangerous, hot ginger I had my eye on.

My first phone call, in the Gryffindor common room, Cassandra, Holli, and Natalie were having a sleepover, and decided to let me join.

"_So, is that dangerous, hot ginger in the room?" _Cassandra said.

"Yeah, he's right here," I said, giggling as I looked at Ron, stuffing his face with Cauldron Cakes.

"_Let me talk to him_!"

"No!"

"_Why not_?"

"Because then you'd know what a ditz he is!" At this, Ron looked up, and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, but I love that the word 'ditz' is your clue!" I laughed again, explaining to my friends that he looked up when I said 'ditz'. Ron's ears and cheeks turned redder than the licorice wand he had moved on to.

"_Okay, so explain this to me again; there are four houses_?" Holli asked.

"Yes, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and that other one that sucks."

"_And you get sorted how_?"

"It's like a personality test."

"What personality is what house?"

I sighed happily, just itching to spread my superior knowledge of Gryffindor's awesomeness and Slytherin's suck-y-ness. "Gryffindors are brave, strong, cool, noble, and amazing at everything!" I said loudly. The common room cheered. I could hear laughing on the phone. Seamus, also familiar with the ways of muggles, told me to put it on speaker, as the entire common room was now listening. "Ok, be quiet!" I hissed, turning the speaker on.

"_What about Hufflepuff? That one sounds silly!" _The common room laughed. "_What was that? Are we on speaker?"_

"Yeah. Anyways, Hufflepuffs are really nice and sweet and loyal, and they make the very best friends. And, yeah, they are kind of picked on 'cause their name is silly, and nobody really takes them seriously. Anyway, Ravenclaws are, like, the smart ones."

"_Then why aren't you in Ravenclaw_?" Cassandra said.

"Okay, first of all, because Gryffindor is way cooler-" another cheer "and also, it's not, like, knowledge-smart, so to speak. It's more like, they don't think inside the box, or outside the box, they'd try to figure out why there was a box in the first place, you know?"

"_That still leaves one more_ . . ." Holli said. The booing in the common room was louder than the cheers. I laughed loudly.

"The _Slytherins!_ We have this rivalry with them! Because everyone knows they suck! A Slytherin is evil, conceited, snobby, rude, disrespectful, and every negative adjective you can think of!" A little cheering.

"_Your biased_!" Cassandra accused.

"No, I'm not! Even the Hufflepuffs hate them! And they love everyone!"

"_Whatever, one day you'll look at one and think 'Hey, he's kinda sexy . . ." _The common room filled with disgusted cat calls, and a few girls, including myself, screamed.

The girls on the phone laughed hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Looking around, I decided this would be a good time to answer it. Classes hadn't started yet, and some students were hanging out in the Great Hall, myself included. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the Weasley twins seemed excited when I took my phone out. It was from Natalie.

"Hello?" I answered.

*_Scriiiitch*_

"Hang on, I can't hear you." I looked at my phone. One teensy piece of a bar. I got up and started looking for a hot spot, not really paying attention, until I found myself with three bars, sitting next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Mind your own business!" I snapped. "Hello? Okay, yeah, I can hear you."

"_It's Cassandra. She'd going out with Derek! Can you believe it? He broke up with me a week ago and she's already pounced on him!"_

"Oh, Natalie, you can't be mad at her for that," I started.

"_Why not? That's against, like, the Bro-Code or something!" she said defiantly._

"Listen, Natalie, I know it was rude of her, and I'm going to have a talk with her later, but you need to forgive her. I mean, if he broke up with you, he wasn't good enough for you in the first place, so he shouldn't matter."

"_I know, Hermione, but it still hurts," _she said, the last word breaking with a small sob.

"I know, honey, it's okay to hurt. Tell me everything." I said, recognizing my motherly position in the group. As I listened to her describe the events of the past week, I looked over at Malfoy, who was staring at me incredulously. I put my hand over the receiver so Natalie couldn't hear.

"What, never seen a cell phone before?" I snapped. He looked confused. Then it dawned on me. He really _hasn't _seen a cell phone before! My hand fell off the receiver and I nearly fell off the bench laughing.

"_It's not funny, Hermione!"_

"No! Natalie! I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you!" I said, still fighting off little chuckles.

"_Why? What happened? Is it that Ron kid_?"

"Nope! In my search for service, I've bravely gone where no Gryffindor has gone before!"

"_Where_?"

"The _Slytherin_ table!" I hissed dramatically.

"_Aw, for me? There wasn't any service at the Gryffindor table_?"

"Nope."

"_Sooo . . . was Cassandra right? Are you thinking about how sexy they really are_?" I smiled and looked briefly at Malfoy, but my gaze held. My jaw dropped as I studied him; he had scooted away from me, and Blaise was whispering something in his ear, both of them looking at me like I was a mad women. From this proximity, his hair wasn't white; it was platinum blonde. His eyes weren't grey, they were silver. And his body wasn't scrawny, it was long and elegant. His hands were large, but proportional, with long graceful fingers. I stopped myself before I could examine his face further.

"OMG CASSANDRA WAS RIGHT! THAT DIRTY PSYCHIC! I HAVE TO GO!" I shouted.

"_Wait wh_-" I cut her off and ran to my room. When I got there, I screamed into my pillow and attempted to suffocate myself, but my physical needs got the better of me. Ginny and Luna came in.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are your friends okay?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Ginny! I'm doomed! Cassandra was right! I looked up and I just started thinking . . ." Ginny didn't seem disturbed.

"Oh, I know, that Blaise is a looker. And Theo's not bad either." She admitted.

"Blaise? Oh, yeah, I guess. But I wasn't looking at Blaise."

"Who, then?" Luna asked.

"Draco Malfoy." I threw my face into my pillow again, but I could hear Ginny fall into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously? Oh, Hermione, you really are doomed! You'll end up in St. Mungo's if you go on like that!"

**Sorry it was so short but I was in a writing frenzy! I couldn't get my thoughts down fast enough! But all good things must come to an end and all good writers must go to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hrmine r u there?_

'No! I'm in class!'

Harry prodded me questioningly. "Cassandra's texting me" I mouthed. Turning my attention back to Professor Flitwick, I ignored my phone vibrating again. But it didn't let up until we were out of class.

"Who was texting you so much?" Harry asked. Ron leaned in for a closer look as I checked my inbox.

_What class?_

_Hey, don't ignore me!_

_I'm eating lunch._

_What class?!_

_I need to talk to you!_

_Text me!_

I sighed and texted back.

'Geez, do you not know me at all? I can't text in class! I'm too busy paying attention like a good little girl!'

_Okay, okay, what class were you in, though?_

"Harry! She wants to know what class I was in! What do I tell her?" I asked frantically. He thought for a moment.

"Hmm, Charms . . . Advanced Physics!" I kissed him on the cheek, earning a glare from Ron.

"Harry, you're a genius!"

'Advanced Physics'

_Well, that's why I'm not at that school *teehee* anyway I need to talk to you_

'I'm on my way to my next class. I'll call you at lunch, ok?'

_Ok._

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

"Cassandra wants to talk to me. Looks like I'll have to spend lunch at the Slytherin table again!" They both groaned, but smiled.

"Hey, maybe we should sit next to you! That would be an interesting turn of events . . . plus we could protect you from those creepy snakes!" Ron suggested.

"Aw, you would brave the Slytherin table just for me?" I asked, wrapping my arm around him and kissing him on the cheek. He threw a conceited glance at Harry, who laughed. "I would love it!" And, thus, we made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone was really anxious to meet the crazy toad lady that had been introduced at the feast.

_Later, at lunch . . . _

"What a total nutter!" Ron said. "I can't believe she contradicted you _right to your face!"_ I hurried over to the Slytherin table, earning a few groans from the students there. Once again, I found the hot spot; right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Scoot!" I demanded, shoving him.

"Granger, wh-" he protested. But I shushed him loudly as I dialed the phone number and squeezed in between Harry and Ron.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"_It's James. He's been following me around all week asking about you_."

"And?"

"_Well, I kind of let it slip that you had your phone with you."_ I groaned. "_So now he keeps begging me to give him your number_."

"You didn't give it to him, did you?"

"_No, no, but I promised I would ask you about it_."

"NO! No! Absolutely not! Do NOT give him my number! Tell him if he has anything to say to me, he can give a letter to my parents and they'll mail it to me."

"_Ugh, okay, but if he keeps bugging me I'm gonna punch him in the face_."

I grabbed something on the table and shoved it in my mouth.

"Listen, are you going out with Derek?"

"_Don't talk with your mouth full! Yes, by the way, I am. Why? Did Natalie tell you? What did she say?"_

"Well, she said she's mad at you 'cause she's still upset about the break up, and she thinks you should be more sensitive."

"_She said that?"_

"More or less."

"_What does that mean?"_

"I paraphrased! Anyway, she was just upset. I talked to her and she's not mad anymore, but that was kind of mean."

"_Why? She broke up with him, so he was free game!"_

"Actually, _he_ broke up with _her_, so she still likes him." I rolled my eyes at Harry, hoping that I was more mature than this. "Anyway, I have to go. Call you later." Walking back to the Gryffindor table, I decided that if I was going to get any privacy, I would need to find another place with good service, as the entire Slytherin table, half of the Gryffindors, and a lot of the Ravenclaws had watched intently as I scolded my friend over the phone.

Such an opportunity came later when I was walking down the hall, heading back from the library. My pocket vibrated, so I held it up and walked around, looking for bars. When I found them in a windowsill, I pouted. Sitting in the window, flipping through the pages of a library book, sat Draco Malfoy. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Do you have some force around you that connects you to cell phone towers?" I asked, annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"It's supposed to mean that every time I find bars in this place, YOU'RE THERE!" I snapped back, but I sat down next to him and started texting Holli.

"Okay, what is that thing?" he asked as though I were holding some sort of squid.

"It's a cell phone. You use it to talk to people, and you can also send words to each other. By the way, I'm sure you won't find anything in that book," I said, pointing to the open book in his lap.

"Like I would want to read anything about muggles!" he almost shouted.

"Aw, come on, I bet if you tried real hard, and with a lot of practice, you could start reading Dr. Seuss," I said sarcastically. Draco sat silently for a moment, watching me.

"Let me see it."

"No! It's fragile!" I said, disgusted.

_Who R U talkin 2?_

'Draco Malfoy; My Slytherin worst enemy ever!'

_Is he the 1 u thawt was hawt?_

'WHAT?! NATALIE TOLD YOU?!'

_IS HE?_

'. . . maybe'

_OMG send me a pic!_

I smiled slyly to myself before turning my camera on and snapping a picture faster than Malfoy could react.

"Ah! What did you do?!"

"Easy, I just took your picture!" I said laughing.

"With that?"

"No, Draco, I did it with my nose!" I said sarcastically. The picture was pretty hot: he was looking down at the book, not smirking or sneering or anything, and one of his hands was pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" he asked, making a grab for the phone. I pulled it out of his reach.

"Because my friend wants to know if you're as ugly as I say!"

"Don't show anyone! Get rid of it!" But I had already sent it.

_OMG that guy is HAWT!_

"Come on, at least let me look at it!" Draco said. I pulled it up and shoved it in his face. He looked utterly perplexed.

"How come it's not moving?"

"Duh, muggle pictures don't move!"

"That's dumb."

"No it's not. It's the beauty of capturing that one simple moment! See? Would you be able to enjoy_ that _if it was moving?" I asked, showing him a picture of a girl doing a jump on her skateboard, with her hair flying around her. The picture was interrupted by another text.

_You should go out with him! It'll be totally Romeo and Juliet!_

I blushed. Draco kept pestering me. "What does it say? Is that your friend?"

"Yes, she says you're uglier than I said you were!" I stuck my nose in the air childishly. He snatched my phone away in my moment of distraction and read the text.

**(A/N my cat keeps distracting me!)**

"Who's Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, bizarrely interested.

"Oh, you wouldn't like them, they're" I looked around and leaned in like I was about to say a dirty word, hissing "muggles."

"Oh, yeah, I was just . . ." I pulled out the book of Romeo and Juliet that I had in my bag for no reason and left it on the windowsill before heading off to Gryffindor tower without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**You'll notice there is only one genre listed. This story could go one or two of two ways. I was leaning toward the idea of 'Friendship', but 'Romance' is also possible. Then there's the most likely outcome, an easy transition from enemies to friends to bf/gf ;), being labeled as just 'Romance'.**

"This book doesn't make any sense!" Malfoy complained, dropping the book in front of me. I was sitting at the library, studying, as always.

"You read it?" I asked, not really surprised.

"Well, yeah, but . . . it doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't?" I asked, tired. To my surprise, he sat next to me and opened the book.

"Look, see how they talk? People don't talk like that. And then, he kills what's-his-face, _Tybalt, _and gets banished for it? Why don't they take him to jail or something?"

"I don't know, Shakespeare was a weird guy."

"Who is Shakespeare?"

"The . . . man who wrote this. He was a little different, but the details don't really matter. It's the plot that's important. Did you like it?"

"I guess. It's hard to understand." He admitted.

"I know. You're not supposed to read it, anyway. You're supposed to see it preformed."

"Where? How?" He asked somewhat eagerly. I shrugged.

"I have it on video. Two versions, actually. But we'd need a VCR and a TV."

"You still use VCRs?" Harry teased, coming around the corner. He and Malfoy glowered at each other. "What's _he_ doing here?" Maybe it was because I liked the new positive attention from Malfoy, maybe it was because I liked that he was taking such an interest in one of my favorite fictional stories, but I felt the urge to defend him.

"I've invited him to watch Romeo and Juliet with me. Would you like to, as well?" I said politely. Malfoy and Harry both looked at me, surprised.

"_Why_?" Harry asked.

"He was complaining about the book, and everyone knows you can't get the full effect of Shakespeare without seeing it preformed. Invite Ron and Ginny, will you?"

To my surprise, Harry didn't seem disturbed anymore that I had just invited our worst enemy for movie night. "We still don't have a TV, and I don't think they sell VCR's anymore."

The gears in my head started turning. "Maybe . . . we could find a _way_ to . . . _project_ the movie with just the tape." An image of my wand laying on a table shooting a beam of light through the tape to a square on a white wall where the movie was playing popped into my head. "Or we could find a way to make my wand read the information on the tape, _record_ it, so to speak, and we could, I don't know, make it play in a mirror or window. Maybe we could even make it play right in our heads, like a dream . . ." and with that, I went to work, reading about the relation of magic and technology, experimenting with my phone, and writing to my parents to send the tape in a package.

Even more to my surprise, when I had zoned out and put my problem solving skills to use, Harry had politely joked that I would be a while to Malfoy, and suggested they leave me alone for a while. Not that they went out and had Butterbeer together, but even I could see something going on there. Malfoy had hardly picked on us this year at all, anyway, and Harry was the worst grudge holder I knew. He'd even admitted to growing a soft spot for his cousin Dudley, whom he had rescued from a dementor before school started.

By mail time two days later, I was sure my spell would work; all I had to do was point my wand at the tape with a Latin incantation I construed, leave my wand behind it, and the images should appear on the wall on the other side of the tape, much like my first idea. Then, as I replayed the plan in my head, a word leapt out at me. _Images_. The _images_ would be displayed. But what about the sound? How were we supposed to hear what they were saying?

I groaned and plopped my head into my hands. Ron, through a mouth full of toast and marmalade, asked what was wrong.

"I can make the movie play, but what about the _sound_?" I whined. Harry sighed apologetically, but Ron looked at me in awe.

"There's _sound_?" he exclaimed.

I sighed and tried to explain. "A movie is like a picture, because it moves, but it moves the same way every time. And there is sound, which is also the same every time, and muggle pictures don't move at all. And I figured out how to play the movie without a VCR or TV, but the _sound_ comes from _speakers_, and I forgot to think of some way operate without them." Ron sat back and nodded like he understood, but I had the feeling he was still confused. Meanwhile, owls began to fill the Great Hall, one of them dropping a VHS shaped package into my hands.

I tore open the package like a birthday present, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched with similar enthusiasm. When I looked at the tape, however, I was unsure.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"They sent me the modern one, the one with guns and cars. I like this one, but I'm worried it would be hard to understand."

"Well, Harry grew up with that stuff, and our father has plenty of muggle artifacts at home. I'm sure we'd get the gist of it," Ginny said encouragingly.

"What about Malfoy? He's the reason we're watching this, anyway." Ginny paled and Ron's ears and face turned bright red.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE **(my grammar checker suggests that I put "IS" instead of "ARE". Silly computer!) **YOU INVITING HIM?" he shouted. Harry tried to shush him.

"You didn't tell them?" I glared accusingly at Harry.

"Only because I knew he would react like this!"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

"Hermione," Ginny's small voice broke in. "_Why_ would you invite _him_? We _hate_ him! We _don't_ invite people we hate to do fun things with us!"

"Listen, calm down, okay? It happened like this: I was in the library ("big shocker" Ginny interjected) reading Romeo and Juliet and Malfoy came up and we were talking about it and he was kind of bashing on muggle books so I challenged him to read it and he did but said it was hard to understand – which it is, by the way, very advanced stuff, Shakespeare is – so I told him he would understand it better if he saw the play and here we are!" Harry smiled encouragingly at me, but Ginny and Ron still seemed mad.

"So," Ron said, the calm making me feel uneasy. "While Harry, Ginny, and I are busy trying to figure out what to do about this new DADA teacher that's terrorizing the school, you are running around with our worst enemy, chatting about books and plays?"

"Ron, it wasn't like that!" Harry tried to defend me. But Ron got up and left.

Later that night, after listening in on a humorous phone call from Holli about finding a fake alligator in the bottom of her pool, Ron had agreed to attend this movie night and be nice to Malfoy (although I was pretty sure that last part was a slight exaggeration) as long as I promised this wouldn't become a regular thing.

I started early in the morning, taking the tape to small theatre-type room in the Room of Requirement. Upon testing my spell, my suspicions were confirmed: the image was showing bright on the screen in front of the cushioned seats, but no sound came from anywhere. Where _could_ the sound come from? My wand, maybe. But it was already doing something else. I might be able to use Harry's wand . . . but how? I sighed and sat in one of the seats, mulling this over. I had a plan B, in which case I would find the movie on my phone and have the sound playing from that, but I really wanted a plan A that would make plan B unnecessary.

So, I did what I always did when I had a problem: I went to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been brought to my attention that the Room of Requirement might already have a VCR and speakers and stuff, but it's necessary to the plot that it doesn't. I'm sure there are going to me a lot of questionable things in my stories ;P but I just sort of . . . write them. You know, go with the flow. Also sometimes I forget older details that I change later. Also many thanks to NO FEAR SHAKESPEARE without which I would never have made it through Julius Caesar! **

I ran my finger across the spines of the books on the shelf in front of me. _Muggle Technology, Muggle Magic, Electricity and Other Muggle Achievements, _nothing I could really use. Sighing, I settled into my seat and pulled out the tape from my bag. Okay, so the sound is in this tape, it's recorded, but it needs to come _out_ . . .

"Hermione." I jumped a little at the voice, but turned around.

"Draco?" I said politely, deciding not to remark on the use of my first name.

"Blaise is coming, too. You know, to watch the thing." Blaise was standing a little bit behind Draco, but he moved in front of him to sit next to me.

"I love Shakespeare. My mother had a phase in which she was obsessed with Muggle literature." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed a little.

"Well, that's great! The more the merrier! I found a little theatre in the Room of Requirement. Some of my friends are coming too." Draco groaned a little. "It's, like, the modern version, though, so it might be a little confusing. You know, they use guns instead of swords and cars instead of carriages."

"So, what are you doing in the Muggle section of the library? You obviously know all about them . . ." Blaise asked. Draco sighed and sat across from me.

"Well, I'm trying figure out how to make the sound come out of the tape. I got the picture, it's clear, it's bright, it's beautiful, but . . . the sound is kind of the only reason we're watching it. It's the sound that's Shakespeare, not Leo DiCaprio running around shooting people." They looked a little confused at that. "Anyway, I can't make the sound come out of the tape itself, so I need to find something I _can _make it come out of."

"Why don't you use, like, a radio or something?" Draco asked.

"That's genius! Why didn't I think of that?" I grabbed their wrists and pulled them out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked, sounding amused.

"The Room of Requirement. There's this room in there full of random junk people left over the years." I paced in front of it with a new spring in my step until the door started forming. "Help me find a radio or something," I ordered. We searched for a few minutes, unsuccessfully due to my easily distracted mind.

"Look at this stuff! I don't even know what half of it _is_!" I said excitedly. A tower of mysterious knick knacks toppled over to reveal Malfoy holding an old portable radio.

"Whoops," he said, looking down at the mess. I hurried over to him and grabbed the radio.

"This just might work. Blaise! We got one!" I shouted. Blaise emerged from behind a pile of old books wearing something on his head I assumed was supposed to be a hat at one point, a fur cape and holding a rusty sword.

"You look awesome," Draco said, laughing. Blaise held up his sword dramatically.

"Come on, let's go see if we can make this work," I said, shoving his shoulder affectionately. As soon as we exited and the door dissolved, I conjured up the theater. "Okay, so instead of projecting the picture, we need the sound, so it won't be too different. Draco, let me use your wand."

After a few minutes of tweaking, I was able to get some static out of the radio. "Ooh! Ooh! I think we got it!" I adjusted the position of the wand, the tape, the radio, and tweaked a few of the knobs until the sound came out clear as if she were speaking to us live. With a flick of my wand, we were able to see and hear the lady on the TV; "_What here shall miss, our toil will strive to mend." _I stopped it before it gave too much away, squealing excitedly. "This is great! We're ready!"

_**Later that night . . .**_

Blaise and Draco sat next to each other in the back, behind Neville, Harry, and Luna. I sat between Ginny and Ron, chatting animatedly to Ginny about one of the most famous love stories of all time. When Lavender finally arrived, she forced Ron to sit next to Blaise on the back row so she could sit closer to Ginny, Luna and I, and I started the movie.

By the end, Ginny, Lavender, and I were in tears (I think Neville was, too) and Ron was asleep. I turned it and we woke Ron by applauding loudly (except the Slytherins). Ginny and Lavender started firing questions at me.

"So," I turned challengingly on Draco. "What did you think of that?" To my surprise, he smirked.

"It was . . . _okay_."

"Ha! You say that now, but later, when you're all alone in your bed, you'll be thinking about it, then you'll cry!" Lavender said. We all laughed, even Draco. Except Ron, he was still kind f groggy.

"What _language_ were they _speaking_?" Ron complained.

"Old English. Don't worry, Ron, Shakespeare's not for everyone," I said, patting him sympathetically. "Next time, we won't invite you."

"What? Next time? There's more?" he asked, glancing suspiciously at Draco.

"Well, maybe. I have a lot of movies. I'm pretty sure the only other Shakespeare I have is A Midsummer's Night's Dream or whatever, but we could always watch a couple of Disney classics!" I clapped excitedly. Ginny definitely needed to see Cinderella. "Besides, Disney may be a little easier to understand. The Disney princess movies are in, like, old times, without technology and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise said. "I hereby declare Friday night Movie Night!"

"You should say that with your sword and cape," Draco chuckled. I laughed too, telling Ginny it was a private joke.

"I'll ask my mom to send the Disney princess ones." I said. "If any of you have heard of a Muggle movie, let me know and I'll see if I can get it."

**Sorry it was short but I gotta be somewhere and I haven't uploaded in a while so I wanted to put something up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I broke my nail and it's killing me! Also please review and forgive my spelling and grammar, it's almost midnight.**

I was getting a little sick of Ron. Truth be told, I had a little thing for him, but the things he does, they used to annoy me, then they were affectionately silly, and now they're almost, _redundant_. We wake up in the morning; he complains about the early hours. We eat breakfast; he stuffs his face so full of food Harry avoids asking him questions. We go to classes; he complains about homework. Then, at lunch, after Harry picks on him for eating so much, he glares at Malfoy, who is joking around with his friends. By dinner time, he starts badgering me with questions: Why are you so quiet? Why are you being nice to Ferret Boy? Why do you keep looking over at him? Why are you reading at the table?

It made it a little difficult to remember the times between him eating and him complaining, when we would joke around and plan D.A. meetings. That reminds me, after the homework complaints but before the joking, we would seriously discuss the crazy rules Umbridge had. I never took out my cell phone under her watchful eye anymore, afraid that there would be a new rule against muggle technology.

Today was different, though. The questions started earlier than normal, as we sat at breakfast.

"Hermione, quit staring at him, why are you always staring at him?"

"I'm not!" I retorted, tearing my gaze away from the blonde Slytherin, who was pushing his eggs around his plate with a fork.

"Oh, then why were you staring at that spot of air currently occupied by his head?" he asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't, I was just thinking!"

"About what?"

"About . . . the movies!"

"The movies, really?"

"No, look, the mail! The movies should be here by now!" I was grateful for the distraction as a large package was dropped in my lap, with a not on top.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you are educated you're friends about muggles! You should be proud to be muggle-born! However, I do worry about the condition of the tapes. Postage by owl doesn't seem to be the . . . safest method of transporting such fragile things. I'll make you a deal. I'll send four tapes in this box, thoroughly bubble-wrapped, and when you're finished, send them back with a list of four more. I hope the owl can take it!_

_Also I thought this Malfoy child was the one tormenting you all these years? If you're friends now, that's great! You're so grown up! If these tapes are part of some war you have, STOP IT! Or just be careful, these Disney ones are Collector's Edition._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

I giggled. Yes, I was grown up. Enough with the childish hatred! I looked up at Malfoy, surprised to see him and Blaise eagerly eyeing my package. I smiled and nodded when they looked up at me. Malfoy blushed and looked away, but Blaise smiled approvingly.

"You're looking at him again!" Ron hissed, intercepting my field of vision. "And sending you're little eye signals! What's going on between you two?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, Ron, and I was just telling him that I got the tapes. Why do you care so much anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't want you hanging around with him. He's _evil_. He's the enemy. It's not like some schoolyard bully, his father's a murderer for the side we've been risking our _lives _to fight against!"

I just stared at him. On one hand, he was right. This wasn't childish hatred, this was serious life-and-death feuding. On the other hand, Draco wasn't his father, and we should allow him to make his own decisions before judging him based on his fathers. And on another hand that had no business being there, I was 15.

I was supposed to be texting my friends about boys and just starting high school. I was supposed to be spending my time going to the mall or having sleepovers, not helping my friends fight deadly dragons or trolls.

"You're right," I said almost inaudibly. "I have to go."

"Wait," Harry said, "class starts in ten minutes."

"I'm not going. I don't feel good."

In Gryffindor tower, lounged on a couch and pulled out my phone.

'Hey Nat u there?'

_Yeah whatsup?_

'I think I have a crush.'

_OOOH, no way! It's that Slytherin boy, isn't it?_

'Yeah.'

_Well, gimme the deets! Does he like u back?_

'No, he doesn't.'

_Oh. I thought you seemed a little upset . . ._

'It's not that. I don't know how I can explain this. He's, like, my worst enemy ever. It's not Romeo and Juliet because of the Houses. It's more like I'm Lois Lane and he's Lex Luther's son. Except I'm not romantically involved with the Superman of this situation.'

_Oh, come on, it can't be that bad._

I was starting to tear up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! And I couldn't even talk to my best friends about it because my wizard friends are biased and my muggle friends can't know about this stuff.

'It is. I really can't explain it. Anyway, I'm trying to convince myself that he's not like his father, that he's different.'

_UR getting pretty deep there, Mione. _

'Well, I've gotta sort this out, and ur the mediator. Always have been, always will be.

_Aw, okay. Well, what bad things has he done?_

'Wow, how do I say this in less than 160 characters? He's called me horrible names, picked on my best friends about sensitive subjects, told his friends that he hopes I die . . .'

_Ooh, geez, where did THAT come from?_

'Long story. Thought it was a little harsh, though, that was in second year. I hadn't even done anything to him!'

_Um, okay. Anything else?_

'Well, he got attacked by my friend's pet and acted all proud when they put her down. I punched him in the face, though.'

_HAHAHAHA maybe that's why he wanted you dead!_

'It was after that.'

_Okay, okay, so what good things has he done?_

'IDK. Never thought about it. He helped me find a radio, and he started calling me by my first name. As a matter of fact, there was this one time I never told anyone about . . .

_Oooh, you torture me with your suspense!_

'Well, last year, we had this Yule Ball, thing, I told you about it, remember?'

_Yeah, yeah, and?_

'He told me I looked nice. Just like that. He even smiled a little. He wasn't making fun of me or anything. It was like we were old friends. I told myself he didn't recognize me, but I was dancing with Viktor Krum, kind of hard to miss . . .

_I remember you told me about Viktor. Anyway, I bet you my collection of English Translated Sailor Moon DVD's that he likes you! And, he's probably not such a bad guy. If his dad is as bad as you say, he probably just grew up like that and didn't know any better._

'You know what, you're right! Then there's that other problem . . .'

_Ugh, what now? Does he have AIDS?_

'NATALIE!'

_Sorry, that was Cassandra. She's been reading this._

'Oh, hi, Cassandra! Anyway, my friend, Ron, is the worst grudge holder I've ever met. He'll never be friends with him, and he's so stubborn, I just know he's gonna make me chose between them. And his whole family, none of them will ever talk to me again if I start hanging out with Malfoys.'

_Then don't change sides, make _him_ change sides._

'That's not right! You shouldn't make people change for you!'

_Look, his dad's this evil dude, right? And it sounds to me like he's not following in his footsteps so much. Maybe he wants to change sides. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction. _

'You're right. I knew I could count on you!'

_Always can. G2g, class is starting._

Biting my lip, I tore a bit of parchment out of my bag and scribbled a note.

_Skipping class. Care to join?_

_-Hermione_

I put a little spell on it and it folded itself into a little bird and fluttered away. Ten minutes later, it came back.

_Hermione Granger doesn't skip class, but if she wanted to meet me in the abandoned Charms classroom, that'd be cool._

_-Draco_

**I'll leave you guys there! **


	7. Chapter 7

I giggled and snuck into the Charms classroom. It was easier than I thought it would be, and kind of exciting. Draco was already in there, writing something on a large piece of parchment.

"Homework?" I asked, startling him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, for History of Magic."

"I'm already finished with mine," I gloated.

"Why am I not surprised?" He pushed it aside and sat on the table. "So, why is Hermione Granger, the nerdy-est teacher's pet I know, skipping class?"

"Well, I'm really sick. I'm sure if I stick my finger far enough down my throat, I'll throw up, so I'm obviously not fit for class."

"Okay, don't tell me," he smirked. "But why did you invite me? Wouldn't Potter or Weasel be more suitable companions?"

"Well, they would never let me live it down, so I thought; 'Hey, Draco's a Slytherin, he's probably skipped class before.'" Draco laughed.

"Of course, Slytherins have no regard for the rules, have they?" I shrugged. "Well, for your information, I have skipped class only once, and that was because we accidentally exploded our dormitory with blue powder, so I volunteered to clean it up."

"I never thought of you as the cleaning type, Draco," I teased.

"It was better than Defense Against the Dark Arts with that loon."

I laughed loudly and had to cover my mouth. "So it was this year? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Before we started . . . talking."

"Hanging out, you mean," I giggled, flicking his shoulder. He blushed a little, but smiled. "So, I've wanted to ask you . . . do you believe Harry?"

"About what?"

"You know, that Voldemort's back and he killed Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, yeah, I do. Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. I nodded eagerly.

"He lives at my house."

"What? _Voldemort_? Oh my gosh! What's it like?"

"Creepy. I feel like he watches everything I do. And he's so . . . _weird_, like, he acts like everybody there is just best friends, and he's so happy to see everyone."

"Oh my gosh! How scary!" I'd never met He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but I'd always imagined him as this angry, conceited, power-hungry boss man. The thought of him being _nice _made me shudder.

"Yeah. Well. About those movies . . ." he said. I was glad the topic was changed. I squealed, excited.

"I got Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast! There are other Disney princess movies, but these are, like, the four main classic original ones. I'm so excited!"

"Princess movies? They're not gonna make me sick or anything, are they?" he looked a little reluctant.

"Well, the singing gets a little annoying . . ."

"There's _singing_?"

"Only a little bit! At least I'm not making you watch the sequels. Anyway, they're just . . . sweet." I smiled at him, but he rolled his eyes.

"Don't muggles have any movies that aren't about falling in love?"

"Let me think . . . NO! Well, I mean, I'm sure there are some, but most movies generally have some sort of romantic interest."

"Okay, are there any movies you think I would be more interested in?" I thought for a second. "Indiana Jones is okay. Star Wars is amazing, have to see it. You have to love Lord of the Rings, but I only have those on DVD."

"Okay, I don't know what that is, but can I invite Pansy?"

"Ew, no, she's mean!"

"So am I! Please!"

"If you have too . . ." we fell silent for a moment, listening as footsteps approached. "Filch!" I hissed.

We ducked behind the desk at a front of the room, but no one can hide from Mrs. Norris. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she came around the corner, her red eyes gleaming. I seriously thought she got some kind of sick thrill from getting students in trouble, even if she was just a cat.

I felt sick to my stomach. Getting in trouble was worse than getting low grades! I shivered violently when Filch's crackly old voice broke the silence.

"Anyone here, love?" I noticed Mrs. Norris and Draco staring at each other intently until she turned and left, along with Filch. We both let out the breath we had been holding.

"What was that? Are you and her in cahoots or something?" I whispered.

"I don't know what 'cahoots' means, but the Death Eaters have been teaching me wandless magic. I've been getting pretty good at it!" He smiled proudly.

"No way! Can you teach me?"

"I'll make you a deal. You tell my all about that phone of yours, and I'll teach you how to make animals do what you want. It's really hard, though. I mean, you're not going to be having Crookshanks bring you breakfast in bed any time soon."

I put my hand on my heart dramatically. "Aw, you know my cat's name?" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, deal. What do you want to know about my phone?"

"How does it work?"

**To make a long story short, three hours later, Draco's knowledge of cell phones had tripled.**

"Come on, teach me about wandless magic! What all can you do?" I asked eagerly.

"I can make things move a little. Making things spin is easiest. I can light little flames. I can also . . . control water and air, so to speak. Nothing serious, but I can make it get pretty windy. And I can make pretty big waves. Blaise made a little tornado once, just a little one."

"Okay, and the animals?"

"Mostly I can just make them go places. I made Mrs. Norris leave, and I've made your cat chase Pansy's pet rat a few times. That's all."

"Wow, I want to make a tornado!" I jumped up and down in my seat. "Why don't we learn this stuff at school?"

"Because, if you use a wand, and you do something illegal, the Ministry can take your wand away and you won't be able to do much magic anymore. They can control you, and wands are what have the Trace on them. So, being the son of a Death Eater, I need to be able to be out of control." He smirked again.

"Okay, so how do we start?"

"Let me think. What was the first thing you remember doing that was . . . magic."

"Well, I remember my cousin was picking on me once, and melted her Barbie doll. That wasn't the first, because my parents were talking about how I'd done stuff like it before, but it's the earliest I remember." Draco stifled a giggle.

"Okay, so try melting something." He took a small chocolate out of his pocket, unwrapped it, and set it on the table. "Melt that."

"How?"

"Just imagine it melting, concentrate on it, I don't really know how it works, it just does." Sure enough, after a few seconds of staring intently, the chocolate became a sticky river dripping off the end of the table.

**I really don't know where I'm going with this. I just sort of started typing and "Unleashed my Imagination." So, too much dialogue? Not enough action? Not enough plot? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry. Writers block. 'Nuff said. I wanted to get more done before NaNoWriMo though.**

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, groggy and irritated, but decided going back to sleep was a lost cause. Besides, today was the second Friday of our Movie Nights, and I was hoping the whole "No Student Clubs" rule wouldn't be a problem for us. Which was a pretty foolish hope, as it was causing major difficulties already for DA. I got ready silently. _Look on the bright side, _I thought. _Now I can sit and read or something before breakfast._

I was sitting in the common room brushing my hair when Ginny's soft footsteps approached. She was still in her pajamas, and just a few people were getting up to go to the bathroom. She sat down next to me, smiling slightly. Such a morning person.

"So, Movie Night, huh? Are we going to watch those princess movies?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, we are. I've been thinking about changing the room to make it a little more comfortable."

"Like with pillows and blankets and sleeping bags?"

"Oh, uh, sure, that'd do it. Ugh, but guess who Draco's inviting? Pansy!" she made a disgusted face, then looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Oh, Blaise is coming again, right?" I smiled.

"Of course. And you two can sit in the back and hold hands, if you want," I teased. She smiled and blushed. Harry and Ron came down the stairs, looking grumpy.

"Are we going to watch those things again?" Ron asked. "Because I've decided that it's not worth my time to watch people speaking a language I don't understand."

"I know, remember, not all movies are like that! Just Shakespeare! Cinderella talks normal. Give it a chance and if you don't like it, you can leave."

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna leave you alone with that ferret."

"I'll be there!" Harry piped up.

"Why the hell are we doing this anyway? I thought the whole idea was to show Malfoy the Romeo thing, and we did that!" Ron huffed.

"But, Ron, we had so much fun!" Ginny tried. "And, this could be a good thing for the war. Maybe we can turn them over to our side or something!"

"Join me, Luke, and together, we can rule the galaxy . . ." I said in a deep voice. Harry giggled. **(Sorry I been watching Star Wars all week) **"Oooh, Holli's texting me!"

_R u up yet? I can't figure out if the time difference makes you earlier or us . . . _

'You're earlier. Anyway what?'

_Solve: 9x-7i3(3x-7u)_

'i3u. Aw!'

_Crazy math teacher. Had to share with brainiest friend. Anyway what r u doin?_

'Getting ready for class. U?'

_Nothing. Do you play sports at your school?_

'Yeah, Harry's on the house soccer team.'

"What's soccer?" Ron asked, making me jump.

"Uh, it's a muggle sport. Mostly you just kick a ball back and forth and try to get it into the goal . . . anyway, it's the best I could come up with."

_What position?_

'I don't know, do I look like I understand the mechanics of soccer?'

"Hey, you should start getting ready, class starts soon . . ." I suggested. Harry and Ginny left, but Ron lingered.

"Remember when you promised this wouldn't be a regular thing?" Ron growled.

"Vaguely. But it was Blaise's idea! I think . . . Come on, Ron!" I sidled up next to him, a little guilty, but decided flirting might be the only way, and it was for the best. I place my arm around his shoulder and looked in his eyes, pouting. "It wouldn't be the same without you, I don't know why Draco wants to come . . . pleeeeease?" His lips twitched a little, and he turned away to hide his small smile.

"Okay, but he better . . . keep his hands to himself." I smiled and hugged him.

"Now go get dressed, Snape would have a cow if you showed up to class in your PJs."

"A cow? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but it's bad."

I sat cross-legged on the couch and opened my book, but I didn't read it. Malfoy is in our first class, potions. I was starting to feel certain feelings called limerence, which I had researched to be a behavior in which I will do many things just to associate with a certain person. Basically the scientific definition of Fangirl. So, what could I do? I could, go to class early and sit next to where he usually sits . . . or I could go late, in case he decides to sit somewhere else because I'm there, but what if I'm too late and there's no space for me? I could ask him to skip again . . . no no no never.

I thought this over, smiling a little to myself and enjoying the fluttering of excitement in my stomach, when I had the perfect opportunity. It would be a long-shot, but I would go for it!

Professor Snape had a box with Slytherins' names in it. It was a punishment for talking too much yesterday. Each Gryffindor had to pick a name, who would be our lab partner. I focused my energy, unsure that it would work; I had only practiced my wandless-magic once without Draco. Besides, I didn't know how to single out a paper with a specific name on it.

I put my hand in, thinking 'Draco Malfoy' in my head. I pinched one between my fingers, but another one pressed fiercely into my palm, so I took that one instead.

Draco Malfoy

I smiled in triumph, and moved to sit next to him. "What do you know? I guess it's you and I."

"You cheated, didn't you? You used your wandless magic!" he hissed playfully. I shrugged. "Good job, I guess."

I laughed a little. "Ugh, this potion looks hard . . ."

"Oh, come on, we've got the two highest grades in the class. We can figure this out . . ." he encouraged, but he looked at the instructions uncertainly. I looked up to see Ron and Crabbe sitting in front of us. Crabbe turned around and looked at Draco.

"I don't get any of this, you'll help me, right?" he hissed.

"Weasel's your partner, make him help," Draco smirked. Crabbe looked at Ron pitifully.

"Don't worry, Crabbe, Ron'll be asking me for help if you need it," I whispered loudly enough for Ron to hear. He looked over at me and scowled, before Snape called for us to get started.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a new jump drive so now I can write at school! There is a quote by J.K. Rowling in my school library. It says, "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Doesn't really have anything to do with my story, but she wrote my characters so I felt I might as well recognize her. Also, I noticed some things don't show up on FanFiction, like my lees-than symbol in chapter 8. Answer is supposed to be I(less-than)3u (I heart you).**

"So," I whispered. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly. "Um, so, you've been doing well at your wandless magic! Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, in fact, I was thinking about using it for the movies."

He looked at me seriously. "Maybe we shouldn't come."

"Well, I have to set it up . . ."

"No, I mean us Slytherins. It's just not how things run around here." I sighed. That's true, we would look a little ridiculous hanging out . . . but, it was fun .

"But, you're Slytherins! You do what you want, you do what people wouldn't expect! You're rebels! If I was a Slytherin, just to throw people off, I'd make the entire House dress up in red and support the Gryffindors at the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match! Gosh, that would be funny as hell!"

"Hermione, shush! You're crazy!" I smirked at him. "Alright, alright, we'll come, I just think we should-"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you have anything to say to Ms. Granger, it had better be about the potion," Professor Snape said monotonously.

"Sorry, sir." He turned back to the cauldron and we started adding ingredients.

"Do you call Snape 'Uncle Sev'?" I giggled. He looked at me incredulously.

"Uh . . . at home, I guess, how did you know?"

"I just thought it would be funny if you did . . . I can't wait for you to see Cinderella! And, Ginny is going to redesign the theater to make it more comfortable."

"Ok, cool. Are we going to watch other movies besides Cinderella?"

"Well, I do have Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Beauty and the Beast. I think you'll like that one," I teased. "Nothing like spending Friday night watching cartoons."

"Cartoons?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah! Cartoons are the best! They're, like, for little kids. People draw pictures, put them on the computer, color them, animate them . . ." I stopped at his confused expression. "Never mind, you'll see."

"You're so passionate about this . . ."

"Well, yes, this was my life before Hogwarts." I sighed. "So, what was your childhood like?"

"I don't know. Just regular, I guess. Except my crazy dad telling me all about dirty evil Mudbloods. And, of course, I was filthy rich." We both laughed a little.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't know, anything, really."

"I like Classic Rock, Classical, like violins and pianos, Indie, Hip-hop, and Alternative. Also a little Techno, but not much. Muggles have really cool music, you should hear some!"

"I like wizard music fine."

"Yeah, but wizard music is all about magic. Muggle music is all about _feelings._"

"Wizard music is about feelings, too!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you should hear some Muggle music, though. I have a few songs on my phone you might like."

"Meet me somewhere at lunch and maybe I'll listen to it," he suggested. So, at lunch, we were in the abandoned class room, listening to my music.

"Okay, for your first one, I'm thinking maybe some Evanescence. You might like that." I pulled up 'Everybody's Fool', and we each put an earpiece in one of our ears.

"That's _okay_," Draco said when it was over, "but not the best." I laughed and scrolled through my list of songs.

"See any that looks interesting?"

"Umm . . . how about Blow Me One Last Kiss by . . . P!nk?"

"Oooh, I love that one. I must ask though, what compelled you to choose such an unusual title?"

"I don't know, it was the first one I saw." He liked that one, thought it was funny.

"Oh, some of those Muggles have some pretty weird songs," I hinted. For an example, we watched my music video of Gangnam Style.

We laughed so hard I was sure someone could hear us.

Draco looked at me. "You know, I never thought hanging out with a Mudblood would be fun." I smirked at him.

"We prefer the term 'Muggleborn', or 'First Magically Talented of the Family.'" I teased.

He smiled.

Everybody really liked Cinderella, even Ron. Draco thought Snow White could do with a little less singing. And Pansy wasn't that mean.

"Okay, what's next?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Ugh, I'm tired of sitting and watching movies," Harry complained. "Not that this wasn't fun, but two is enough."

"I don't wanna go to bed yet," Ginny whined.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I suggested. They all agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay rules:" Harry said. "Nothing to raunchy. No asking questions that you wouldn't want to answer yourself, let's be nice here. And you cannot refuse."

"Wait, wait, how about this," Lavender piped up. "You can trade your choice with the opposite one. Like, if you choose truth and you don't like it, you can do a dare, and if you choose dare and you don't like it, you can trade for a truth. But if you do, you have to do the second one, no matter what, no going back to the first."

"I've got a little Verituserum in here," said Pansy, searching through her bag.

"Perfect. I'll go first," I said. "Ummm, Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, okay, truth."

"Do you keep a journal?"

"Uh, no, no way. After my first year at Hogwarts, I'm done with that," she said after being passed the Verituserum. We all took a little sip before she continued.

"Uh, Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Ha, dare!" he challenged.

"Um, well, I dare you to . . . say one good thing about everyone in the room." Some people laughed, others murmured their approval.

"Okay, okay. Draco is incredibly resourceful; he can get us out of anything. Pansy, of course, is an amazing piano player-"we all looked at her, surprised. She smiled gratefully. "Weasly, um, I guess he's very committed. When he's gonna do something, he does it, you know?" Ron looked at him like he had transformed into some sort of beast. "Harry, is just, always does the right thing. Hermione is very nice and doesn't discriminate against us Slytherins. Lavender knows just how to get what she wants. Luna doesn't let other people get her down. And Ginny, obviously, is _gorgeous_!" He teased. We all laughed.

"Alright, Weasly, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat an entire box of cauldron cakes in less than a minute." Ron smiled smugly and grabbed an unopened box. We all chanted _go! _and cheered when he finished with 6 seconds left. He laughed as he cleaned chocolate cake and cream from his face.

"Okay, Hermione? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

He looked at me seriously. "Are you and Malfoy going out?"

"Uh! NO!" I shouted. That seemed to satisfy him. "Geez, mister Worry. Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"Does it bother you at all that people make fun of you behind your back?"

"It really doesn't. I know what I'm worth." We all smiled at her.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said.

"I dare you to get all the Slytherins to dress up in red and support the Gryffindors tomorrow," she said, surprisingly. Draco looked at me as I covered my face with a pillow and laughed.

"I-I'm sorry, I c-couldn't resist! I knew Luna would think it was funny!" I confesses, having told Luna about my idea earlier.

"Man, trade for a truth!" Pansy said, smacking him lightly.

"No, no, man, a dare's a dare. Don't be a coward!" Blaise insisted.

"Um, okay, I'll try, I guess . . ."

Lavender yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you all at them match."

**THE END! . . . of the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco's POV_

Blaise and I left Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo in the bathroom throwing suds at each other. I rolled my eyes, Blaise smiling fondly, as we toweled off and got in our pajamas.

"Don't think I don't see what's going on here," Blaise sneered.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? You've got it for Granger!" I gasped, appalled, and threw a pillow at him.

"I do NOT! We're just – we're not even – it's complicated!"

"That's what everyone says, and then they end up together. Look, love is complicated, but whether or not you are _in _love is not. You are, or you aren't. And you are."

I growled at him. "THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD EVER FALL FOR THAT BUSHY-HAIRED NO-IT-ALL MUDBLOOD!"

I flinched at my own words. It wasn't okay to call her that anymore. Even I couldn't deny there was . . . something between us. I just didn't want to classify it, especially not as 'love'.

"Draco, you don't believe your own words. It's not a bad thing," Blaise said, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, it is," I grumbled, before closing my bed curtains and falling into a fitful sleep.

_Hermione's POV_

At breakfast, everyone was talking about the Slytherins, as none of them were present. Rumors were floating around.

"Do you think they bailed out?"

"They're gonna forfeit."

"Maybe their planning some sort of prank."

"Is it safe to play today? Maybe we should cancel!"

Those Gryffindors (and Luna) that were present yesterday had other rumors.

"Are they gonna do it?" Harry wondered excitedly.

"Maybe they all ran away in embarrassment," Ron snickered.

"I bet they're waiting until everyone gets to the pitch to show up," Ginny suggested.

They made me go to the locker room with them to hear the inspirational speech Harry was to give, all of us suspicious of the Slytherins' motives. I walked out to the field with them to see them off. Ginny smiled excitedly as we pulled back the curtains and walked through.

The sight was . . . stunning. The usual ¾ red and ¼ green was now a single strip of red and gold, one loud voice shouting "_GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!" _The entire team stood, stunned, and Madame Hootch, followed by Professor McGonagal, approached.

"I don't know what's going on," McGonagal said worriedly. "The Slytherin Quidditch team is here, but where are the other Slytherins?"

"Um, I think they're in the stands, Professor!" said Ginny, giggling in amazement and looking over the crowd. I looked around Harry to where the Slytherin team was. Draco winked at me, and I laughed so hard I almost fell over. I raced up the stairs to sit next to Neville and Luna, everyone around me laughing and cheering and talking about this crazy event.

Sure to be one of the most famous Quidditch matches in history. One loud voice emitting from all directions chanted as the ball was tossed back and forth, booed when the Slytherins scored, cheered when the Gryffindors scored, and, when Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, every student stood up, screaming and applauding. Both teams hovered below Harry, clapping as he raised his fist in the air triumphantly.

I'd never really wondered what it would be like to be in a room full of people all talking about the same thing, but I got to find out at lunch. Not one soul was thinking about homework, or talking about their families, or joking about new things the Weasly twins were soliciting. The Slytherins were back in their regular green and silver robes, but talking animatedly about the adventure, as well. Finally, some Ravenclaws got the courage to ask them about it.

The hall fell silent to hear the exchange.

"Why did you do that?" one Ravenclaw girl asked.

"It was a dare," Blaise answered proudly. "AND SLYTHERINS NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A DARE!" He clapped Draco on the shoulder as the table cheered. I laughed and got up to . . . thank Draco, or something. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to say to him, but I had to say something. He saw me heading toward them and got up, too, and I gestured for him to follow me out of the Great Hall.

After I heard him enter the abandoned Charm's classroom door, turned around abruptly, wrapping my arms around him and squealing.

"That was AMAZING! That was more than amazing, that was incredible, that was – oh, I can't even describe it! Did you see the look on McGonagal's face? And I bet Dumbledore was pleased, he's always cooking up crazy schemes to promote house unity! Even the Slytherins enjoyed themselves!"

Draco laughed and held me away from him. "Some of them weren't too happy at first, but Blaise can be very persuasive," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed.

He suddenly looked at me seriously. "Blaise and I were talking last night."

"About what?" I asked, apprehensively.

He sighed. "What is this? What are we doing here?"

"Hanging out?" I suggested, legitimately confused.

"So what does that make us? Friends? Do you do this with Potter and Weasel? Do you hide in abandoned classrooms and skip class with them?"

"Well, no, but they would never really do that with me . . ."

Before I knew it, he pulled me flush against him, and kissed me full on the lips.

**Taking a break for NaNoWriMo, thought I'd be nice and leave you with a kiss. I'll try to upload sometime in December.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, finally finished NaNoWriMo and had a break, so I'm back! Whew, this story has gone a little differently than planned, but I rarely follow through with my original ideas. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

My face was beat red, I could practically feel the heat radiating from it. Wow, I just got kissed by _Draco Malfoy. _That didn't happen, _especially _to me. I hurried to the library and sat in my favorite corner. Ginny found me eventually, going over what had happened over and over.

"Hey, Hermione, what happened?" she said, sitting by me eagerly.

"Malfoy just kissed me . . ." I said, hardly believing my own words.

"What? Are you serious?" she squealed and I shushed her. "Oh my gosh, that is so cool! Tell me all about it!"

"Oh, you know, he just kissed me and left like nothing happened . . ." I shrugged, looking at the familiar books surrounding me. "I can't believe it . . ."

"Oh, come on, you _had_ to know he liked you!" She giggled and tugged on my arm. "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know! What would _you _do?"

"I'd go talk to him, at least!"

"You're right, you're right, I'm going to see if he's in the Slytherin Common Room . . ." I walked down to the dungeons silently, and to the dead-end I knew to be the Slytherin common room. I didn't know what the password was, and there were no friendly portraits to find Mal- I mean Draco for me. Luckily for me, two Slytherins came through as I stood there.

"Hey," I said. "Is Draco Malfoy in there?" They nodded, looking at me kind of strange. "Well, can you go get him for me?"

They sighed and turned around, the wall opening for them after uttering a password that I couldn't understand. "Come in," one of them grumbled, gesturing me inside. They ran off after I went in.

The common room was full of Slytherins, and they all stopped what they were doing to look at me briefly before going back to it. Draco was lounging on a couch, watching me. Theo was sitting next to his head, reading something.

"Theo, get out of here," Draco instructed. Theo looked at him briefly and closed his book, getting up. I sat in his place. Draco sat up and looked at me.

"Hi, Draco," I said. He smirked at me.

"Hi, Hermione. What brings you all the way down here?" I looked around nervously at the other Slytherins, who kept sneaking glances at me. "Let's go somewhere else," he suggested helpfully. He led me out into the hall and I stopped him.

"Okay, so, um, I'm kind of confused . . . why did you . . . _kiss_ me?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to give me the wrong idea.

"I thought you could figure that out," he replied, that famous smirk plastered on his face. "After all, you are the brightest witch of our age."

I smiled shyly. "Who knew we could be friends?" I said quietly, thinking back over the years.

"Oh, I think we're quite a bit more than friends," he said, grinning devilishly and leaning in to kiss me again.

**I know it's really short, probably my shortest chapter, and there will probably only be one or two more chapters before I end this, but it's my birthday today and I wanted to upload! Review, or I'll be sad!**


End file.
